This proposal represents a continuation of a research program designed primarily for Third College undergraduate students. There are twenty-four undergraduate students, six graduate students and seven faculty members associated with the program. The titles of the research projects are listed as follows: 1. Regulation of meiosis and sporulation in yeast. 2. The mechanism of anion transport in red blood cells. 3. Studies on the properties and roles of spore autolysins. 4. Chemistry of some natural products. 5. Cartilage collagen degradation in normal and disease states. 6. Isoenzymes of adenylate kinases. 7. Perceptual correlates of personal coping styles in adults and children with physical deformities, pain and sensory motor difficulties.